REPULSIVA
by Suzumiya Bren
Summary: Ucchi enfrenta sus sentimientos hacia Tomoko. La historia se ubica entre los capítulos 152 y 161 del manga.


Fueron mis amigas quienes se dieron cuenta primero de que me gustaba Kuroki. Al principio no pude procesarlo. ¿Gustarme Kuroki? ¡Repulsivo! ¡Repulsivo! ¡Repulsivo! Repulsivo como ese empalagoso chocolate con forma de mierda que seguía guardado en el congelador. Tuve que recuperarlo de la basura en una ocasión. Mi madre estaba furiosa conmigo por guardar algo tan desagradable en la nevera. "¡No es desagradable, es repulsivo!", grité mientras hurgaba en la basura. No fue sencillo pero pude conservarlo siempre y cuando cuidara que se mantuviera oculto detrás de las cubiteras. En realidad no entiendo por qué se molestó tanto cuando la llamé repulsiva a la cara. Ser repulsiva era por mucho su mejor atributo. Ella en cambio me llamó emoji, ¿qué rayos significa eso? Repulsivo.

Todas insistieron en que debía disculparme, que llamar "repulsiva" a una chica no estaba bien. ¿Cómo debería llamarla entonces? Por más que busco no encuentro otra palabra que la describa a la perfección. Con la ayuda de un pela-papas desprendo una viruta de chocolate con sumo cuidado, a pesar de que comí un par de trozos el mismo día que me lo dio, todavía se distingue su forma de mierda a simple vista, por eso debo ser escrupulosa, para no arruinarla. La hojuela se derrite en mi lengua. Repulsiva. Sí, esa es la palabra, su palabra. Kuroki y repulsiva son prácticamente sinónimos intercambiables. Aun así, mientras el exagerado dulzor se adueña de mi lengua decido disculparme. No quiero que me odie.

Vuelo hacia su salón tan pronto suena el cambio de clase. Nada. Un asiento vacío es todo lo que hay allí donde debería estar ella. En cuanto escucho que ha sido suspendida me echo a correr hacia la consejería y grito su nombre, como si al hacerlo fuera a aparecerse mágicamente frente a mí. Los esfuerzos de mis amigas por llevarme de vuelta a clase son en vano, es mi asesor de curso el que me arrastra a la sala de maestros y me regaña frente a todos los profesores allí presentes por gritar en los pasillos. Sólo logro registrar palabras sueltas, la voz alterada de Kuroki se reproduce en bucle en mis oídos. No podré disculparme hasta que acabe su suspensión. Su voz es ensordecedora. Alguien más fue suspendida junto con ella. Ojalá fuera yo. Mis ojos se inundan de lágrimas. Repulsiva. Repulsiva. Repulsiva. Mis amigas tenían razón. Quiero estar con Kuroki. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Siguiéndola siempre, observándola, creando excusas para estar siquiera un centímetro, una palabra más cerca de ella. Era tan obvio. Su voz deja de retumbar en mi cabeza y escucho al profesor intentando apaciguar mi llanto en pánico: "no llores, no se te va a sancionar, sólo no vuelvas a hacer escándalo en los pasillos, ¿sí?". Me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y asiento avergonzada de mi necedad. Me gusta Kuroki. El resto del día transcurre sin que me dé cuenta. Mis amigas me escoltan hasta mi casa, preocupadas. Me despido con un ademán de mano y voy directo a mi cuarto. Extiendo sobre el escritorio las notas que Kuroki me ha escrito. Todas son repulsivas.

La semana de su suspensión se vuelve eterna pero al fin termina. Me pongo las pantaletas que intentó robarme durante el viaje escolar, inconscientemente las volví mi amuleto de la suerte. Siempre las llevaba puestas cada que iba a poner en marcha algún plan para observar a Kuroki de cerca. Si las hubiera usado durante el torneo deportivo quizá las cosas no hubieran salido tan mal.

No soy la única esperando a Kuroki en las jardineras después de clases, de un tiempo para acá es casi imposible encontrarla sola. Todas se arremolinan en torno a ella, como polillas a la luz. Aun así me mantengo firme y me acerco.

"Umm, Kuroki… Me alegra que al fin terminara tu suspensión…"

No es exactamente lo que quiero decirle pero las palabras no me salen, es como si tuviera gravilla atorada en la garganta y estuviera tomando prestadas las palabras de alguien más. Quizá me sería más sencillo disculparme si luciera molesta en vez darme las gracias con su habitual torpeza social.

Respiro profundo y mi voz se abre paso: "Quería pedirte perdón, Kuroki… ¡y también quisiera hablar contigo a solas un instante!"

Vacilante voltea al grupo de chicas que la rodean.

"Adelante, Kuroki-san. Aquí te estaremos esperando", le responde Katou con su sonrisa perfecta.

Nos alejamos lo suficiente para que tanto nuestras voces como las de ellas no sean más que murmullos incomprensibles.

Con voz vacilante es ella quien inicia el diálogo.

"Um… ¿de qué querías hablarme?"

Lo ensayé en mi mente todo el día, incluso lo dije en voz baja varias veces frente al espejo. Con un ademan de la mano le indico que me espere. Inspiro por la nariz y espiro por la boca unas cuantas veces para relajarme.

"Kuroki…" pronuncio con voz tímida.

Ella fija sus ojos grandes y cansados en mí, me cuesta distinguir si está curiosa o fastidiada.

"Me gustas", digo al fin.

El pecho se me aligera y la gravilla obstruyendo mi garganta se disuelve.

"Quieres decir como amiga", confirma con la sonrisa aletargada que a veces flota en su rostro. Repulsiva, repulsiva, repulsiva.

"Quiero decir que me siento atraída hacia ti", declaro con firmeza.

Sus labios se tensan y sus ojos se vuelven aún más grandes. Es la primera vez que le veo esa repulsiva expresión. Con un gran esfuerzo contengo el impulso de rechinar los dientes. Aunque mi cerebro sabe que esa cara no puede significar nada bueno, me siento exaltada.

"Y-yo nunca había p-pensado en ti de ese modo…"

El pecho se me comprime. Lo sabía. Mis ojos comienzan a escocer, no falta mucho para que rompan en llanto. Antes de que pueda siquiera abrir la boca Kuroki retoma la palabra.

"Umm… ¿p-podrías darme tiempo para c-conocerte mejor, Uchi-san?"

"¿Es decir que podré pasar más tiempo contigo?", pregunto agitada.

Pareciera que todo mi nerviosismo inicial se le transfirió.

"Sí… supongo…", murmura encogida y sin saber a dónde mirar.

"¿Y puedo llamarte repulsiva?"

"¡De ninguna manera!", respinga de inmediato, encontrando su mirada con la mía unos instantes antes de volver a desviarla.

"Entonces ¿puedes llamarme Ucchi?"

La primera y única vez que me llamó así fue tan inesperado que la sangre se me agolpó en la cabeza y no pude asimilarlo. Estoy al tanto de que me llamó por mi apodo pero no logro recrear el momento en mi mente. Seguro fue repulsivo: la variante familiar de mi nombre en sus labios que la mayoría de veces parecen abrirse sola y únicamente con el propósito de soltar disparates.

"S-si quieres"

Es la respuesta que esperaba pero no exactamente cómo la esperaba. Permanezco en silencio, y calladas de pie una frente a la otra transcurren los segundos. Su incomodidad aumenta, la expresión agarrotada en su rostro la delata. Lo natural sería sugerir regresar al grupo de chicas que nos esperan, pero si lo hago sé que la van a acaparar de nuevo. Mi hilo de pensamiento es interrumpido.

"Umm… ¿volvemos con las demás, U-ucchi?"

¡Repulsivo! ¡Repulsivo! ¡Repulsivo!


End file.
